Mirror systems in the form of micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) are known in the art as devices capable of pivoting a mirror around one or two axes at a high frequency, e.g., in order to deflect a light beam in a specific direction. This can be used for projectors which project light onto, e.g., a projection screen or directly into the human eye.
To project light in varying colors, it is known in the state of the art to collimate three light beams of different primary colors such as red, green, and blue, e.g., by means of beam combiners, in order to deflect the coaxial light beams which can then be regarded as a single light beam of varying color.
However, the light generation units, collimation optics, and beam combiners have to be aligned very carefully and precisely with respect to each other to achieve a perfect coaxial match of the beams since an adjustment after the assembly of the components is not possible. Thus, such multi-color projectors are complicated to manufacture, and a re-adjustment or calibration of the individual light generation units in case of mismatch is not possible.